bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama Kawahiru
:"Behind the calm composure of the Kawahiru's black ship, there lies vast unimaginable darkness." - Seireitou-shishō Kurama Kawahiru (鞍馬川昼, Kawahiru Kurama) is the supposed founder of L'Obscurité, being one of the few Kawahiru Clan members to have hailed from Asadal. He is known throughout history as a harbinger of destruction, known to have been a dangerous criminal that murdered and robbed the powers of many Sōzōshin, as well as an unrivaled master of deception. Kurama is the true antagonist of the series, being responsible for the actions carried out by L'Obscurité as well as Sōkudo's independent movements, by way of his incarnations. He is the mentor of Lark. Appearance Personality History .]] There is not much known about Kurama's past, besides that he was the son of the Kawahiru's founder, Seosan Kawahiru. Throughout his life, he lived in Asadal and along with a collection of Kawahiru and Kurosaki clan members, lived peacefully there as a teacher of the academy. Having eventually grown to old age, Kurama had fallen in love with a young maiden of the Kurosaki Clan who was to be offered to the head of the Getsueikirite Clan, at that time, as a bride. Due to his old age, however, the maiden had rejected his advances and utterly refused him. It was at this point that he had directly challanged the Getsueikirite head to a fight for the hand of the maiden. However, due to Kurama's deteriorated physical abilities, he was soundly defeated by the Getsueikirite. Kurama was filled with an intense hatred of the limitations that were placed upon him by age, he was confronted by a mysterious and ancient Hollow who offered him eternal youth and power. Accepting the offer, Kurama had fused together with several hundreds of Hollow, approximately five-hundred ninety thousand six-hundred seventy-five of them, and merged into a new being that resembled himself in his prime. With this new power, he went on a killing spree and tested his powers against all of the Kawahiru and Kurosaki living in his home village, having eventually come across the maiden and the Getsueikirite he lost to prior. The result was different, as with one stroke of his blade, he killed the two of them instantly. Kurama absorbed the spirits of the Sōzōshin he murdered, and eventually disappeared. After this event, Kurama was resounded in Sōzōshin history as a criminal of the highest degree. He founded the mysterous organization, L'Obscurité, and hid in its shadow for countless millenia. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Feared as the "black ship" of the Kawahiru Clan, Kurama possesses formidable spiritual power. It is so overwhelming that Sayune Yukihara, whom is an expert in her own right at sensing spiritual energy, noted that the density of Kurama's spiritual power is so vast that it can hardly be identified as reiatsu. Immense Strength: He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded effortlessly, being shown capable at fighting Raian Getsueikirite in his Bankai form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Raian defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. Soul Seperation Hollow Powers Spirit Stealing Kiryōkushi Techniques Tsumikami Powers .]] By absorbing the soul of Datara Kawahiru, whom was but a shell of his former self after his defeat, Kurama accessed the demonic powers of the Tsumikami. This power is accessed through a distinct transformation in which he takes on a similar appearance to that of Datara. His hair lengthens and becomes darker in color, bearing a ragged look in lieu of spiky. His eyes are now piercing red, having a blue eyeshadow above them, giving him a Bishōnen facial appearance. His attire consisted of a kimono that was dark blue with a purple vest on top with an armor formed from bones, similar to the appearance of those under a Kushanāda's power. It has grey tentacle-like extensions reaching out from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a black jewel on his chest. Both of Kurama's hands are in grey glove-esque armor which reach up to his elbows, giving his fingers the appearance of claws. In this state, by comparing his power with actual Tsumikami, it is claimed that he is Mid/Upper S-Rank. Space-Time Manipulation Reality Warping Sinsaeng Jeongsu Quotes * (To Klaus, about Minato Kuramoto) "You take care of him. As the leader, failure will not be accepted." * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Did you not realize that I held back on my last attack? To all others, the power of Ryūjin Jakka would mean that any opposition would be rendered asunder. To oppose its power is tantamount to standing still. It is like a child attempting to fight against an adult. With you and me, however, that dynamic is utterly reversed. What kind of adult would fight seriously against a child? I'll warn you... to not speak out of your league." Behind the Scenes